<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoping for snow by bea_weasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149222">Hoping for snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley'>bea_weasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Advent Calendar [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Dates, Kissing in snow, OTP Advent Calendar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a perfect first date and they have the perfect first kiss while snow is falling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Advent Calendar [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoping for snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy it! </p><p>Based on this prompt: Kissing in snow / “I guess… this is when we kiss?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hoping for snow</em></b>
  <b><em><br/></em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lily Evans loved living in a small town, especially around the holiday season: the entire town looked like something straight out of a fairytale. Everything looked ethereal with all the fairy lights that were put up in the houses, and with all the snow, it was the perfect scenario to fall in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus Lupin had never thought that moving to a small town would change his life, but it was before he had met Lily Evans, his attractive neighbour who had lived her whole life in the town; she was the perfect guide for Remus when he needed help getting around, but he hadn't expected to find himself in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had started to hang out a little after Remus had moved into the house next to Lily’s, and he had needed some help with learning how to get around the town — even though it was a small town, it was almost like the big city Remus was used to. Lily had taken Remus to every place she had thought he may like, and he regaled her with tales about his life in the big city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what we should do one of these days?” Remus said to Lily as they walked in front of their favourite bookshop. Remus had been harbouring a crush on the pretty redhead for some time now and had finally found the courage to try to ask her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind, Mr Lupin?” Lily asked, grabbing Remus’ arm and smiling at him. “What’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go on a date,” Remus said so quickly that Lily didn’t understand what he had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m sorry, Remus, but I didn’t understand a word of what you said,” Lily said, smiling and flicking her hair away from her eyes. Her green eyes had captivated him months ago, and Remus' hands began to sweat when he found her gazing at him. “You said that we should what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath in and realized that this was his chance. “I said… that we should go out on a date. You know, dinner and maybe a walk afterwards? If you don’t want to, I understand — well, not understand, but I respect your choice and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus couldn’t finish his sentence because Lily had put a finger on his lips, stopping the verbal diarrhoea spilling from his mouth. Smiling at him, she nodded her acceptance to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying yes, right? I’m not understanding anything wrong, right?” Remus needed to make sure what she was trying to say before he could collapse right there on the street in either mortification or joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Remus, I’m saying yes.” Lily laughed a little at the relieved sigh that Remus let out. “You can pick me up tomorrow at seven. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's perfect!” Remus said enthusiastically, smiling like a loon. He took her hand off his arm and kissed it. “You, Miss Evans, have a date tomorrow night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait!” Lily replied with a glint in her eyes, and they resumed their walking, their minds far away as they both thought about their upcoming date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Lily wasn't so nervous before a date, but tonight she couldn’t stop biting her lip or worrying about her outfit. She wanted everything to be perfect, but she couldn’t stop the torrent of thoughts from making her anxious. Only the sound of her doorbell ringing stopped her from running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Lils, it's now or never,” she muttered to herself as she walked down the stairs. “You can do it, don’t freak out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Lily was giving a pep talk to herself, Remus was fidgeting on the other side of the door, thinking about all the things that could go wrong — ranging from Lily saying that she had changed her mind to them dying in a car accident, even though they would be walking to the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep yourself together, man, don’t freak out now,” Remus muttered under his breath, trying to calm his racing heart. At that moment, the door opened and Lily came outside, and Remus' breath caught in his throat. “Wow, you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily blushed and looked him up and down. “You don't look too bad either,” she said, smiling a little. “Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gestured for her to walk in front of him, and after closing the door behind her, Lily started to walk, but Remus didn’t let her take five steps before he took her hand in his, smiled at her and resumed walking with a newfound swagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their way to the restaurant, they talked about everything that came to their minds, even if it looked completely strange. It was something they had in common: they had always liked talking about what came to their minds, never caring whether the other would find it weird or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think would win in a fight: Rudolph or Sven?” Lily asked Remus after they were seated, looking through their menus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a good question… Rudolph can fly and has that red nose, but Sven spends time with a Queen with ice powers, so this is complicated.” Remus was analysing Lily’s question with all his might, and it warmed Lily’s heart. “I don’t have a clue, what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to ask each other silly questions during dinner, having the time of their lives, realizing that they had so much in common, and it made them both think, ‘Why didn’t we do this before?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, they walked back slowly, not wanting the night to come to an end, and it was at that moment that snow began to slowly drift down from the night sky. They stopped to admire the sight of the fresh snow illuminated by the backdrop of the fairy lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Lily said, looking around her at all the snowflakes and the fairy lights, sighing contentedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the most beautiful sight I've ever seen,” Remus replied, but something in his voice made Lily look at him, and she realized that he was looking straight at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess… this is when we kiss?” Lily asked shyly, looking at Remus through her eyelashes, and Remus' heart almost burst with affection for the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything as he closed the distance between them, and putting a hand on her cheek, he asked permission with his eyes. When Lily closed her eyes, waiting for him to make the first move, Remus didn’t waste any time in leaning down to connect their lips. As they kissed, everything was alight with the fireworks going off in their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kiss was slow at first, but then, Remus' tongue ran along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance, which Lily gladly granted as she wound her arms around Remus’ neck, bringing him closer to her. They stayed in their embrace for some time until the need for air became essential.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing,” Lily said, almost breathlessly. “Can we do it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled and bowed his head, meeting her lips for another kiss, to Lily’s utter delight. She was right: slowly falling in love in a small town during the holiday season was one of the best things in the whole world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>